


Anniversaries and babbysitting

by Kroelle



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Dates, Fluff, Malec Week, Multi, Other, Rome - Freeform, idk man ? fluff?? as always????, taveling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 23:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7777282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroelle/pseuds/Kroelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malec week 2016 day 1 - Family </p>
<p>Alec and Magnus goes on a date and let Isabelle and Simon take care of Max and Rafael. <br/>Long one shot that is 100% fluff because that´s what i do best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversaries and babbysitting

**Author's Note:**

> two days belated but here it is!! 
> 
> It´s mostly small snapshots of events from Izzy and Simons evening with the kids vs Magnus and Alecs day/evening/night in Rome (sorry guys; no smut this time. It was too long already. Might write it if you as nicely though) 
> 
> it´s 100% idylic, romantic, domestic fluff, so if you´re into that, you´re in luck.
> 
> hope you enjoy it!

Around five o´clock, the doorbell to the loft rang, and Alec got up to let his sister and Simon in.

”thanks for coming” he said and hugged his sister who brushed the thanks of with a wave. Alec heard the sound of running feet and felt a small person pressed into his leg before he heard max´s voice.

”Aunt Izzy!” was the simple joyful greeting which Izzy returned with a fiercely loving smile, a ”hi there max!” and a hug. The two walked further into the apartment where Magnus and Rafael were while Alec greeted Simon with a handshake, and Simon gave him a smile he tried to return before the two walked into the living room to join the rest. In there Izzy was chatting with Magnus and ruffling Raf´s hair which earned her a grunt that should probably be disapproval but the boy was smiling. She turned to the two when they walked near and gave Alec a once over.

”you look good” she said, and added ”by your standards at least”

Alec shrugged. He wasn´t the big outfitter, no. He´d simple changed his usual black sweater or t-shirt for a black dress shirt and was wearing his least wrecked pants. Maybe it wasn´t much, but it was him.

 ”and me?” Magnus added in a light tone from the side.

”you don´t need to be told you look gorgeous, you already know ” Izzy teased in that way and with that smile that was so unmistakably _Izzy_. Magnus nodded in approval, and despite his nerves Alec couldn´t help but smile at the two.

”Magnus!” Simon called with that wide smile that was so common for him.

”Steven” Magnus said by way of greeting, and Simon didn´t bother to try and correct him anymore ”nice of you to come along. Two heads is better than once, I trust” he said with a firm hold on Simons hand a look that was that just a Little too bright and emphasised the meaning behind the words nicely. Simon stuttered a ”yeah, no, of course, no problem” and Magnus let go. Alec approved. He´d grown to be rather fond of Simon (most of the time anyways), but a threat here and there couldn´t hurt him.

”well, while I´d love to chat on with you, there are few formalities we need to discuss, so shall we?” Magnus said and gestured to the sitting area behind them. They took their seats in the sofas with Max is Magnus´ lap while Rafael claimed a big chair of his own while they talked over what Isabelle and Simon would need to know; general house rules, what and how with food, bed times, what to do in an emergency and when something was an emergency (which could be a little complicated when one of the kids was a warlock who was Little more than a toddler), where they could find everything, and so on.

It took a while, but eventually Izzy and Simon managed to convince them that they had it under control and calmed Alec´s nerves enough to usher them to the doorway. ”we wont be home before tomorrow afternoon so you can´t-”

”yes yes, the boys need to sleep.” she waved him off ”I´ve go it Alec. We´ve got it.” she put a hand on his shoulder and gave it a squeeze and a smile. ”really.”

”sorry. I´m just… Thank you” he said with a sigh.

”I told you to stop that. Any quality time with my two favourite nephews is a gift” she said and gave Max´s hand a squeeze. ”go enjoy your anniversary” Alec gave her a smile instead of saying anything, and bend down to his boys level.

”be nice to your aunt and uncle, okay? We´ll be back tomorrow” the two boys nodded and gave him a hug. He stood up and gave Simon a levelled look that reminded him of the day him and Izzy had told him about their engagement. It was harsh but he understood that Alec trusting him with his family wasn´t a small or easy thing. _You better take good care of them_ radiated of him. Magnus gave the two kids a hug too and ran a hand with small blue sparks that jumped off and tinkled their cheeks through their hair before he opened a portal and he and Alec stepped through waving at the four in the doorway.

-*-

”hey, Raf” Simon whispered crouching down to eyelevel with him and with a hand on his shoulder, which made Rafael frown a very familiar frown . ”listen up. Alec made me promise not to let you eat anything aunt Izzy made. When she starts dinner, I need you to ask her to play with you. Okay?”

Raf searched Simons face for a few seconds before he gave him a serious nod. Simon smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Soon after, Izzy started pulling the things Magnus had prepared out of the fridge and Simon gave Rafael a nervous glance.

”Izzy!” he said, running into the kitchen as she turned around ”let me do your nails!” he tugged at her skirt and she smiled.

”Later Raf. I need to make dinner first”

”oh, I can do that” Simon said, putting on a decently convincing front of this-was-totally-not-the-plan.

”you sure?” she said, seemingly a little sad at the thought of not getting to cook.

”yeah sure! It mostly just needs to be heated. Magnus even left instructions. I´ll be fine. Go play with Raf”

”… alright then” she said with a smile. Apparently abandoning cooking for Raf wasn´t that bad anyways. Simon exhaled with relief once the two left the kitchen.

-*-

Alec had been with Magnus in Italy before, a long time ago when he was younger and needed to get away and get to know Magnus better. They´d travelled the world back then, but since they´d stayed in New York. Alec actually preferred simple dinners in the neighbourhood, but it was the first time they´d gone out since they´d gotten the two boys and Magnus was right – Alec needed to get really away or he´d be skittish and want to stop at home and check if Max was crying or if Raf had drawn runes on the wall or… Alec closed his eyes for a second, tried to worry less. They were in good hands. And in his hands were Magnus´ as they strolled through the streets of Rome and Alec let himself soak in the view of his husband in this ancient city, the sun still bright and making his eyes sparkle.

Magnus noticed him looking and smiled fondly at him.

”so where are we going?” Alec asked. ”well we still have a few hours before the reservation i made, so theres a few Places I thought I´d show you.”

”okay” Alec said, because he trusted Magnus, and honestly he didn´t care much about where he was as long as it was with Magnus.

-*-

”alright guys, dinner time” Simon called. Izzy, Raf, and Max were all sitting around the sofa table where Raf had been painting Izzy´s nails in a blue colour akin to his younger brothers hair while Max watched with fascination and occasional blabbering. Rafael capped the nail polish and the three walked over to the dinner table. They where having curry and rice, something Magnus had presumably made or magic´ed into the apartment from some place. In either case, it was delicious. Or at least, it smelled good and it looked like the kids and Izzy enjoyed it.

At some point Rafael looked up from his food long enough to notice that Simon wasn´t eating anything. ”Aren´t you gonna eat anything?” he asked. Simon scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

”ah, no..”

”don´t you like Curry?” Max asked, who´d caught up on the conversation. Max definitely liked it, his entire face yellow from it. The idea that someone could dislike curry was probably completly nonsense to him.

 ”no, I love curry, but I can´t really eat it”

”allergy?” Rafael asked with a raised eyebrow. Izzy and Simon looked at each other and had a silent conversation lead in expressions. Simon had actually completely forgotten that they hadn´t mentioned it to the kids before. It was such common knowledge now that he assumed everyone knew.

”no, I can´t eat food in general because i´m a vampire”

”a WHAT?” Rafael asked looking deeply shocked. He´d dropped his spoon and gotten curry on his shirt. Max looked just as surprised but overjoyed.

”UNCLE SIMONS´ A VAMPIRE?” he asked, or yelled more like it. Simon nodded.

”yup. That´s me.”

”AWESOME” Max exclaimed, jumping a little. Being a downworlder who lived surrounded by nephilim, he´d always had a love for other downworlders, especially those in a similar situation. Rafael still looked precautious though, like Simon was a ticking bomb.

”so you… drink blood?”

”bottled animal blood” Simon said. It didn´t change raf´s stance much.

”Raf, come on. Simons been a vampire as long as you´ve knew him. He isn´t gonna change just because you know now. He´s the same. You can trust him.”

”… fine” he said eventualy, and put his chin up ”just don´t bite me. I´ve seen the marks on aunts neck, I don´t want to look like that” then he digged into his curry again. Izzy almost spilled the water she was drinking all over the place.

”a-alright” Simon managed, deciding it was probably a better idea than explain what those marks really where.

-*-

A buzzing sounded from Alec´s pocket and he pulled out his phone, opened the message and chuckled. Magnus looked up from his food. They where sitting in a small local place in the outskirts of the city eating a late lunch-dinner fusion. The weather had cooled down an bit, and in the shade of the wine whines growing over their head it was nice and breezy.

”what is it?”

”a text from Izzy. Apparently, Simon `came out` to Raf and Max about being a vampire, and they´ve been playing `vampire tag` with them” Alec reached over the table to give Magnus his phone so he could see the Picture attached of three very exhausted boys sprawled on the floor. He smiled, and Alec watched the slightest bit of tension bleed out of his posture. Alec wondered if he´d looked like that too.

”it´s already late over there isn´t it?” Alec asked as Magnus gave him his phone back. Time zones had never been Alec´s best strength as he´d never travelled much. In fact, beside his world trip with Magnus, he´d only ever been in New York and to Idris.

”around half past nine. Bedtime.” Magnus noted. Mental pictures of Magnus tucking Raf in and Magnus falling asleep with his arms around Max and a book, still dressed and hair a mess, popped up in Alec´s head and he felt that familiar warmth he Associated with his Family spread from his chest and throughout his body. Across from him, Magnus intertwined their fingers softly.

-*-

Bedtime turned out to be a bit of a complicated matter. Apparently, they didn´t care so much about their promise to be nice if it meant not having to go to bed. Rafael used all of the shadowhunter training he´d gotten, which wasn´t much at the age of 10, but he was fast and worst of all _small_. Whenever Isabelle managed to catch up he´d slip out of her grip before she even got one.

What turned out to be the biggest challenge though, was Max´s magic. The boy was no more than five but clearly Magnus had trained him well because he had a few more fancy tricks up his small sleeves than Isabelle and Simon had anticipated. The small burst of bubbles, flowers and tiny green flames where one thing; the short lived but invisible barriers he produced where another. To Rafael and Max, it was a game.

One time he intentionally let Simon run him into a corner just to make him run face-first into a barrier and Simon got up just to slip in the tiny pool of some sort of slippery substance Max had summoned. He´d run away giggling while Simon tried to get on his feet yet again.

The of them were hard to handl and the chase left Simon and Isabelle ruffled and huffing, and the two boys with sides sore of laughing. When they finally got them into their beds, they feel asleep within minutes. Simon felt like he could do the same.

Once they´d closed the door softly and went into the now very quiet living room, Izzy pulled out her phone.

”Alec answered” she said, and Simon scooted over to her side. On her screen was a picture of Magnus sitting by a table full of food, seemingly unaware he was being taken pictures of. Alec had been graceful enough to capture him while he wasn´t eating, and though a bit blurred the imagery of Magnus with the outskirts of Rome and wine ranks in the background was nice imagery.

_Looks like fun :) Rome is nice. Magnus says to say congrats on coming out – about time._

-*-

After their lunch-dinner, they´d wandered the city for a while, simply seeing. His phone had lit up with a Picture of Raf and Max sleeping, Max sprawled out and Raf with a Loose arm slung over him, which had made him smile.

Then they´d gone to a café and Magnus had led Alec to an art museum. Alec wasn´t that interested in art, but Magnus knew this and made sure to focus on the historical part, and especially if it was somehow related to the shadow World, when he talked about the paintings, which Alec was interested in. He´d always been the only one of his siblings who actually listened probably in their history lessons out of pure fascination.

After the art museum they´d walked to a old ruin on a hill where they´d settled down with champagne while the day turned into evening and coloured everything in gold, then red, then blue. He´d sent a picture of the sunset to Isabelle, but he doubted she was awake by then. They´d watched the stars for a while before deciding it was too chilly to sit still in the grass anymore and had gotten up to walk to the hotel they´d stay in for the night. Usually, Alec didn´t like hotels room, much preferring his own home. But Alec had learned that home wasn´t always a place; it could be a person too. And to Alec, Magnus was that person. And Alec couldn´t deny that even as he loved them to bits, a night with the guarantee of no disturbances from their kids was a tempting offer.

-*-

When Isabelle woke up to the sound of two children trying to be quiet and failing miserably, she felt like she´d barely slept at all. When she walked into the living room with blurry eyes to find that max, Rafael, and the majority of the kitchen, was covered in flour, milk and sugar she felt completely awake and even more tired at once. Simon walked into the room where Izzy was still staring at the mess trying to think of what to do.

”what´s going oooh-woah” he said clearly going through the same thing Izzy just had, but verbally.

”we wanted to make pancakes” Max said, looking down, clearly aware getting ingredients all over the place was not included in being ”nice” and this time feeling guilty about it. Isabelle sighed and Simon sized the moment to make sure Izzy didn´t volunteer to make breakfast.

”hey it´s okay guys. We´ll clean up and i´ll put something together alright? Just…. Don´t try to make food on your own again. Ever. alright?"

”sorry” Rafael mumbled while Max nodded solemnly.

The cleaning and had turned out to take longer than expected and their breakfast had spiralled into brunch. Seeing as Max and Raf had wasted all the flour, milk, and sugar in the house, they´d had to go shopping for ingredients. To weigh up how late the meal was, simon made both eggs and pancakes while Izzy cut out break and fruit (maybe she couldn´t cook, but she knew how to use a knife)

When noises by the door signalled Alec and Magnus´ return it was one o´clock and they´d just started clearing the table. Max, who´d been dozing by the table was suddenly very awake and ran to the door. Rafael put the plate he was holding a bit faster than necessary into the sink and followed his younger Brother in a bit more paced fashion. There was the unmistakable sound of a greeting, a small body throwing itself at a bigger one to be caught and some talking where the clearest sentence was ”your covered in syrup!” and ”in the kitchen!” before Magnus with Max balanced on his hip and Alec with Raf close by his side walked into the kitchen to Izzy and Simon.

”welcome back guys! How was Rome?” Simon asked. He had egg on his chin.

”wonderful! I made Alec eat crab” Magnus beamed.

”and I found out that I don´t like crab” Alec added ”It was fun.”

”bet it was” Izzy smirked ”you look like you had fun. Also looks like you fell on your neck again Alec! Will you always be this clumsy big brother?” she sighed and Alec turned almost as pink as the marks decorating his neck (and other less visible places) Magnus just kept smiling, seemingly unaffected, if not a bit proud. He looked around at the still messy kitchen.

”did you guys eat brunch?” he asked.

”yeah” Simon said ”the boys made a bit of a mess trying to make breakfast while me and Izzy were sleeping”

”I have Pictures!” Izzy said, and suddenly all focus was on Izzy´s phone.

All in all, Alec thought everything turned out to be a success. He didn´t feel much need to leave his family again anytime soon though.

**Author's Note:**

> honestly? i spend crazy amounts of time on this and it still feels rushed and unsatisfying but tHERE IT IS.   
> comments of any kind means the world <3 
> 
> bug me on tumblr?
> 
> kroellescave for personal/spam
> 
> kroelleskunst for art/writing/inactivty


End file.
